


Dark Butterfly

by jaspeada0928



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Chat Noir, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspeada0928/pseuds/jaspeada0928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien´s father decided that, if his son was going to attend school, he was going to attend a prestigious one in Germany. But, Adrien does´t  want to loose his friends and, even less, leave Ladybug and Paris. But the decision of Gabriel Agreste is definitive and, apparently, Adrien can´t opine about his future or what he wants, and Ladybug rejecting him after he confessed his love for her doesn't help.</p>
<p>Hawkmoth sees an opportunity and uses Adrien´s anger and grief against him and Ladybug.</p>
<p>"Fly away, my horrible akuma, and darken his heart!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> My try at akumatized Chat Noir.

Adrien Agreste was a boy with a happy life. He lived in a really nice house with everything he wanted and he was a famous person in Paris. He attended school, were his best friend, Nino, was always waiting for him, and sometimes he became Chat Noir, one of the superheroes of the city, and saved people from Hawk Moth, a villain who used people´s negative emotion to make them try to steal his and Ladybug´s miraculous. His life was almost perfect, except for the fact that his mother was´t with him anymore and that his father was always out and Adrien barely saw him, and of course, that Ladybug, the girl he was in love with, did´t share his feelings and was always rejecting him. But Adrien was fine with spending time with her and saving the lives of innocent citizens.  
Or so he though.

After fighting an akuma, his miraculous started to 'beep' and he knew he would have to go away before his costume disappeared and everyone discovered who he really was.Ladybug´s earrings were also 'beeping' meaning she would had to go too. Seeing Ladybug fight always amazed Chat Noir, she always managed to find a way to save the day, and after that day´s fight, he decided he was going to confess to her, to tell her that he loved her.  
She turned around to face him, "Chat, I need to go now. You should go too. See you later." And just when she was about lo leave, he grabbed her wrist and she stopped. Another 'beep'.  
"Chat? What are you doing?"  
He took a breath and let it go, preparing himself to say something he had wanted to say since Valentine´s day. "I love you, my lady." He said it simply, letting his heart speak for him, hoping she would see that his feeling were real and hoping she would return them.  
But ladybug just stared at him with an unreadable expression, then she looked down at her wrist, which Chat was still grabbing, and pulled it free. Then she looked him in the eyes and said, "I don´t feel the same for you, Chat. I´m sorry, I love someone else." By the tone of her voice and the expression on her eyes, Chat could tell she was actually sorry. But that did´t stop the pain he felt in his heart after hearing those words. He did´t blame her, he himself had rejected some girls that apparently were in love with him, but that did´t stop his beautiful green eyes from showing Ladybug the pain he was feeling. His eyes became watery, with contained tears that shined in the light of the street lamps. Another 'beep'. Ladybug saw in his eyes the barely contained pain and tried to apologize again. "Chat, I´m really sorry, but I´m already in love with a boy, his name is-" But Chat interrupted her, not wanting to know the name of the boy who had stolen his lady. "It´s okay. I understand." He said. "I should had expected it." he added in a small and broken voice that was not usual on him. "Chat-" Started Ladybug again, but he interrupted her again. "It´s okay, it really is. I´m okay." He said, trying to convince himself that what he was saying was true. "I have to go now." Another ' beep' sounded to support his words. He tried to give ladybug one of the flirty smiles but ended u making a painful try of a smirk. Ladybug looked at him with worried eyes. "Chat I-" "See you later, my lady." He said and turned around to leave. A single tear ran down the left side of his face, Ladybug saw it. "Chat, i´m sorry." She whispered. Chat replied facing the opposite direction of where ladybug was standing, not wanting her to see his pain filled face. "Don´t be, my lady." And with that he left the place and ran, and ran not knowing where he was going, tears sliding down his face, as he jumped from one roof to other.

At some point he reached the Eiffel Towel and he climbed to the top. He sat and rested his back in the cold metal. He stayed there for what seemed hours, looking the landscape, watching the lights of the city going out as it was almost midnight and the city was going to sleep. He stared, with a blank expression, trying to organize his thoughts and feeling that were in a total turmoil. The breeze moved his golden looks and his cat hers randomly moved to catch sounds that came from the sleepy city bellow him. By that point, tears had stopped going out from his eyes and he could made up coherent thoughts.  
"I am stupid." He said out loud. 'She is just a girl' he thought.'A rejection from a girl left me like this'. The word 'lost' echoed in his mind. He knew Ladybug wasn´t just a girl, but he needed to convince himself of that. How else would he move on? He sat there some minutes, recalling his conversation with his lady. 'She loves someone else...' He though. And he did´t know if he wanted to know who it was or if he didn´t. A person capable of catching Ladybug´s attention surely had to be someone amazing.  
At some point, Chat had enough of sitting there and thinking. He needed to return to his house and be Adrien, probably his father had´t noticed that he was´t there, but he needed to return and act like if his heart had´t been broken at all, the perspective of having to act and smile for others made Chat want to stay there, but he knew what he needed to do and a last 'beep', which took much longer than it usually did,( Plagg felt bad for Adrien and had been trying to maintain the transformation as long as he could) convinced him of returning.  
His costume disappeared and he became Adrien Agreste again. "How I am going to go down?" He asked himself. Flagg appeared out of nowhere and floated in front of Adrien. The kwami sighed. "I can do another transformation long enough for you to go down." Adrien nodded and said the words he had grown used to, "Claws on!" And again he was in his black costume. Chat Noir hurried to go down, jumping and using his staff to reach the ground, no one was watching him so he turned back to Adrien there.  
Then, he walked home. He was tired he did´t know if he was tired physically of psychologically. That walk was felt like an eternity for Adrien and at the same time like a mere second. He wanted to go and sleep and forget everything, but he did´t want to have to face his father, or worse, Nathalie, who had probably noticed his absence and had probably called the police or something like that.  
When he finally arrived home, he wasn´t expecting something like what he found. Nathalie opened the other and she was smirking, very, very sightly, but that was a huge difference compared to her usual expressionless face. She did´t said anything about how late he was or why, she just started walking to the dinning room where, to Adrien´s surprise, his father, Gabriel Agreste, sat in the table. Adrien could´t remember the last time he had had dinner with his father, neither could he remember a time when his father had waited for him.  
"Father?" He asked, confused.  
"Sit, Adrien." Gabriel commanded and Adrien did so, not wanting to ruin the opportunity of having diner with his father. "I need to tell you about something. We will talk after dinner." And like that, Gabriel started eating his meal. That was when Adrien saw the delicious display of food that was in the table. Deserts, meat, chicken, turkey, fruits and salad. Adrien was used to have good and expensive meals but a huge meal like the one in front of him was reserved for very especial events. What did his father want to talk about? Adrien ate his meal in silence and when he was finished he stared at his father, who had already finished and was waiting for him.  
Gabriel Agreste had a very serious expression in his face and when he spoke his voice betrayed no emotion. "You see, Adrien, I can see you want to attend school and have friends, but I can´t allow my son to go to a school were all kind of people attend." Where was his father going with that? "So I have decided that you will go to a prestigious, private school in Germany. There you can have friends and you can come back here on holidays." Gabriel stared at Adrien, waiting to see his reaction.  
"What?"  
Gabriel sighed. "I said that you were going to attend to school in Germany, you already know german so there is no problem with that. You should pay attention when people speak to you, Adrien." Said his father.  
"I know what you said." Replied Adrien, trying to control his emotions. First ladybug and then his father? "But I don´t want to go there, I have friends here and I know the city and there´s..." He though of a way to say it. " There is a girl I like." He complained. 'And I am Chat Noir.' He added in to himself.  
Gabriel sighed again. "You will make friends there and you will eventually get to know the city and you will fiend a new girlfriend."  
Adrien blushed sightly, Gabriel didn´t notice it. "She is not my girlfriend." He murmured, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.  
"Then, there´s no problem." Stated his father. "Tomorrow you won´t attend school and instead you will prepare yourself to leave. You will travel next Friday, the school term starts on Monday after that."  
Adrien could´t believe what was happening. His father expected him to leave all the people he cared about, the city he had lived in for most of his life and Ladybug just like that? He stood up with his hands clenched in fists, shaking sightly in anger. "No! I won´t go! I don´t want to, you can´t expect me to just throw all my life away and leave all the people I care about!"  
With a more serious expression, if that was possible, Gabriel stood up too. "You will be leaving on Friday. You have two days to pack your things. I will not change my decision, Adrien. And don´t speak to me like that again, show respect." He said drily. And then he left the dinning room, followed by a wide-eyed Nathalie, who had witnessed all the scene from behind Gabriel´s chair.  
Still shaking in anger, Adrien went to his room and lied on his bed ,staring blankly at the ceiling. In matter of hours his life had been destroyed. The girl he loved had rejected him and would never talk to him in the same way after his confession, and his father had decided to sent him to another country, probably to get rid of him or to maintain his reputation. Famous Gabriel Agreste could´t have his famous son studying in a common school. Suddenly, he hated his life, why could´t he be like Nino? A normal person that could hang out with his friends without having to worry about photography sessions, or following a food diet for models.  
Outside his window, it was raining, raindrops sliding down the glass like the tears in Adrien´s face. He had been crying without realizing it. But not in sadness but in anger. The inly coherent thought in his head was 'why?'

 

\-------------------------------------------------(.....)------------------------------------------------  
While that happened, Hawk Moth was smiling in his hideout. "Anger, grief, desperation, confusion, heart-break. Music to my ears" he said.  
Then, he sighed and made a pained face while looking at the at Mrs. Agreste photo in his hand. "I´m sorry Lara" He told the photo. "You would´t want Adrien to be controlled by me but I need those miraulous" Then he whispered" It´s the only way to take you back." Because, Mrs. Agreste had not disappeared as Adrien though, there was a more far mysterious and magical story behind her absence that only Hawk Moth knew.  
Then, said man put the photo away and returned to his usual, dramatical self. He grabbed one of the white butterflies that flew around him and int turned purple between his hands. " Fly, my horrible Akuma. Fly, and darken his heart." And then he watched as the akimbo flew out of the hideout searching for it´s next victim.  
\-------------------------------------------------(.....)------------------------------------------------

In his room, Adrien had already calmed down and was staring at his window as it rained. He did´t notice a purple butterfly, or akuma, that came towards him from his bathroom. Flagg had stayed in silence since the his confession and Adrien thanked that, he wanted to be by himself, alone. And that explained why Adrien seemed so annoyed when Plagg appeared infant of his face and started yelling at him. "Run! It´s one of them. It´s coming for you!" The cat-like kwami warned him, but Adrien though he was talking about cheese or something silly like that, and tried to wave him away, accidentally he hid Plagg and sent him flying toward the window, where he crashed and fell to the ground. Adrien was angry and upset, but that did´t stop him from felling sorry and worried for the cheese lover. "Plagg, are you okay?" He asked, worriedly. The kwami looked at him through narrowed eyes. The blow had been more powerful than Adrien realized and the kwami was barely conscious. " Escape, search for Ladybug." He warned one last time, before slipping to unconsciousness.  
Adrien had time to be confused for two seconds before the akimbo reached him, going into his ring. 

Adrien stayed still, his mind suddenly blank. Then, his white ring was engulfed in dark matter, and turned black. A rush of emotions reached Adrien, none of them good. They were his own, the ones he had been feeling all the day, but they came with far more intensity than how he had felt them, overwhelming him, clouding his common sense and real thoughts. Anger, hate, grief and desperation were suddenly the only thinks he could thing about, he did´t even knew to who or to what they were directed to, he felt hate towards everything, but some little part inside of his head was telling him something was wrong. A sweet voice spoke in his mind' give up', and Adrien though, 'why not? why else could he lose?' and, even if it was only for a second, he gave up, he stopped caring, and that was enough time for the akuma to do it´s work. A shadow appeared around Adrien´s eyes and a hawk moth-shaped figure appeared in front of his face.  
" I am Hawk Moth, I can help you achieve what you want. I can help you win the heart of your girl and help you to stay with her and your friends." A dark voice promised. It was both inside Adrien´s head and around him. The voice erased his thoughts and replaced them with the events of the night. A wave of negative emotions washed over the blonde. " Do you accept?"

And for some reason, Adrien believed the voice, and believed it could help him. His common sense long forgotten and the tiny voice in his mind that screamed danger almost extinguished. "Yes." He answered and felt himself smirk.

"Then, I will give you the power to..." The voice stopped and then kept talking somehow doubtfully, confused and surprised. Adrien noticed that. " You will be able to read people´s emotions by touching them, even the ones that are buried down in their hearts, the ones they are afraid of themselves. I only want you to bring me Ladybug´s miraculous. Will you do that, Chat Blanc?"  
The voiced questioned.  
"Yes."  
"Then go and cause havoc, Chat Blanc." The voice stopped and Adrien felt the presence disappear. Black matter surrounded him and when it left, he was in his usual superhero costume, the difference: It was pure white. His hair had turned pitch black, making contrast with the color of his clothes. He grinned, in a way no one had ever seen Chat Noir smile, not playfully of flirty, but dark. A smile a villain would wear just about making it´s master plain, a grin full of confidence and evilness, a smile that changed Adrien´s, or Chat Noir´s, sweet face into one that would give children nightmares.  
Chat Blanc opened his window and jumped out. The akuma controlling the hero, filling his mind with dark feeling and thoughts, that he would never have by himself. A tiny voice that was Adrien´s real thoughts, was jailed on his own mind by the dark power of the demon possessing him.

\-------------------------------------------(.....)------------------------------------------

Saving Hawk Moth was surprised was an understatement, how did´t he see it? He had send akumas to fight with Chat Noir more times than he could remember, and he did´t see that it was his own son, that he was putting his own son´s live in danger. When the akuma possessed Adrien, Hawk Moth, or Gabriel Agreste, saw the truth: His son was Chat Noir and he had the town´s superhero under his control. He did´t knew how to feel, worried, confused or happy. Would Lara ever forgive him for all the things he made his son suffer? But Hawk Moth convinced himself that everything would be fixed when his wife came back and turned Chat Noir into Chat Blanc.  
Hawk Moth changed his costume for his normal clothes and walked down to the living room, to see in the news the havoc his newest akuma had caused.

\----------------------------------------------(.....)---------------------------------------------

Chat Blanc stood in a roof staring at the city of Paris. He would wait for everyone to wake up and then cause destruction to attract the attention of the only person on his darkened mind, his love for her the only positive emotion he was capable to feel at the moment, Ladybug.

He was going to steal her heart and take what he wanted.

How much havoc could he cause?

"Where are you, Bugaboo?" He asked to the sleepy city.


	2. Chat Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The akumatized hero will cause havoc in Paris until Ladybug decides to appear.

Marinette woke up next morning and got ready to go to school, she went to her classroom and sat next to Alya who was writting on her blog. She looked behind her, expecting to see Adrien sitting behind her, but he wasn't there. Had something happened to him? Marinette's day couldn't get worse, with a missing Adrien and a heart-broken Chat Noir. If someone got akumatized, who would help her? Would her partner come? After all, she had rejected him...

Marinette put her face on her hands and sighed in frustation, it was going to be a long day.

A class passed before the trouble came. The class heard screams coming from the street and the students went to look out of the window. Citizens ran, trying to scape from something, or somene. There were only a couple minutes before Marinette could see who was causing it. A figure dreesed in white ran down the street, using his claws to damage cars and occasionlaly hurt people. When someone was two slow to escape from him, he grabed them and whispered something on their ears, and they fell to the ground crying.

The figure was a white version of the city's hero, Chat Noir. His costume was pure white and his hair pitch black, he was grinnng like if he found the terror of the citizens funny. If it wasn't for the cat ears, she would have thought he wasn't her partner. How could that happen? Was it her fault? Had she really broken Chat's hair that much? She stared wide-eyed at the scene, frozen. What had she done?

Chat Blanc stopped running and looked up at the window where the class was standing, some of the students gasped and took steps backwards, some stared at the his green eyes, frozen. Chat's grin widened at their fear and he ran to the school entrance, he wanted to get in. The class started to panick and everyone started to puch desk to bblock the door. Before they could put the first one to block it, Marinette ran out of the class, ignoring the voices of her classmates yelling at her to go back, and went to the bathroom, which was empty, all the students were locked on their classrroms. 

"Tiki, spots on!" She transfromed into her red suit and went to the first floor. A secod later, Chat Blanc jumped  in front of her. "You came quickly, my lady." He said, his voice lacked the usual humor it had, his new voice sounded like if he was containing anger and hate. But who was it directed at?

"Cha-Chat?" Ladybug was still in chock, hoe could she allow that to happen? She should have go after Chat last night! 

He smirked and started to walk in circles around her, like a predator circling his prey. "I would prefer if you gave me those earrings without resistence." He warned in a dangerous voice. Why was he so mad? Was he mad at her?

She said the first think that came to her mind. "This isn't you, Chat!" He simply rolled his eyes. "This  _is_ me, without all those impediments. I have nothing else to lose, I've lost everything, there's no point in being good now."

What had happened to him, Ladybug had the sensation that her rejection was not the only think that had happened to him. Maybe she could help him if she knew what had happened, she could discover where the akuma was... "What happened to you? Why are you doing this?" She had never seen a victim of the akumas act like that, they had never attacked people in that way, she had never seen one of them hurt people like that, she had never seen they make citizens bleed.

He blinked, looking confussed for a moment, before his eyes showed that conteined rage again. "You know nothing! My father wants to send me to a...!" He blinked again, and the pink glowing signal appeared around his eyes he nodded and it desapeared. When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. "Give me those miraculous!" He ran at Ladybug and tried to grab her, but she moved and wlked backwards, away from him, he turned with and glared at her.

"Stop this! You don't like to hurt peolple, you like to save them! You are a hero, you're Chat Noir."

He hesitated and frowned. "Ladybug I..." For a moment his voice sounded like his real one, the voice Ladybug had grown used to hear while fighting akumas. But then, he shook his head and said angrily. "I'm Chat Blanc."

"No, you are not!" Replied Ladybug with determination, she was sure he was somewhere inside there, just a second ago... Chat clenched his hands into fists. "Stop saying that!"

"You're Chat Noir!"  "I'm not!" "Chat Noir!" Screamed ladybug, she could hear the sound of desk moving, the students wanted to get out, she needed to defeat the akuma quickly or take Chat out of there. Chat grabed his head with his hands and closed his eyes , trying to block Ladybug's voice. "Stop! It hurts!" He said in a strangled voice, sounded again like Chat Noir. He was fightning the akuma! Maybe she could... Ladybug took a step towards Chat,  but he heard it with his cat-like hearing and opened his eyes to look at her with hate.

"SHUT UP, YOU'RE CONFUSSING ME!" He tried to attack her again, but she got out of the way. She could tell he wasn't fighting seriouly, if he was he would have at least touch her, he was faster than her. But why wasn't he fighting seriously? She needed another oportunity to defeat the akuma, she had come to the conclussion that the akuma was on his ring, he didn't have any other object, except his costume, but if she broke it... Wouldn't she break his miraculous too? She would made only a scrath and hope for the best.

"Chat Noir! Chat Noir! Chat Noir! Chat Noir! Chat Noir!" She screamed and he grabed his head with his hands again, shutting his eyes. "Stop!" He demanded. "Chat Noir! Chat Noir! Chat Noir! You are my parter and I won't let an akuma control you!" 

"Please!" He yelled in a strangled voice, he was in pain. He lowered his hands that were shaking and opened his eyes, green orbs clouded in pain, a single tear slithed down his face. "Please..." He whispered so quietly Ladybug almost didn't hear him. He was suffering, he was in pain! She needed to help him! Maybe with Lucky Charm...

Ladybug took out his yo-yo, ready to use her power and save Chat, but at that exact moment her classroom door burst open, her classmates running to the bars at the borders of the hall to look at was happening down.

\------------------------------------------------------ (.....)-------------------------------------------------

" Oh my gosh!" "Isn't that Chat Noir!" "Was is he doing?" "Is he attacking Ladybug?" "His costume is white!" "He's crying!"  "Is he akumatized?" "Ladybug, my friend!" "I need to post this on my blog." "Are they okay?" "You think he's going to hurt Ladybug?" "He's a hero!" "Where's Marinette?" All those anoying voices, telling him he was a hero, he didn't want to be one! He just wanted... What did he want?  _Why am I attacking Ladybug?..._ The miraculous, he needed it to give it to Hawk Moth! But wan't he his enemy? Why would he want to... What?...

His head head hurt badly, and all those voices weren't helping. he was so confussed, he needed help, but... no one could help him. He just couldn't understand. He was told to take Ladybug's earrings, but he didn't want to hurt her, he loved her... Why was he doing that? She- She rejected him, he was hurt, but he didn't want to hurt her, he wanted... what? What did he wanted? He just didn't know... He didn't...

"SHUT UP!" He screamed pulling his hair. Everyone went silent and looked at him with something between fear and worry. He didn't want them to look at him like that, he didn't want Ladybug to look at him like that, he didn't want to hurt people, he didn't want them to fear him.  _I don't know what I want, I don't even know who I am anymore._  

Too many people, he needed to get out of there, to think. Chat used his staff to jump to the roof, and then started running across the roofs of Paris. He could hear Ladybug following him, running.

_I need her miraculous._

_You need her help!_

_Kept running._

_Attack her._

_Scape._

_Don't hurt her!_

_Stop!_

"Shut up!" He screamed at the voices inside his head. "Chat?" Came Ladbug's worried voiced from behind. He didn't want her to worry for him. To attak, to run, to stop. What to do?

He stopped running and he heard Ladybug do the same. He didn't turn around. 

"Is it my fault?" She asked quietly, the only sound was the wind and police sirens in the distance. He was surprised it wasn't her fault, not completely, if it wasn't for his father... She sounded sad, Chat just wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okkay, he wanted her to be  happy. That's what people want for thei loved ones, isn't it? With those thoughts, his mind cleared a little.

"No it isn't. You don't  have to love me."

"Chat Noir..." She whispered. "Just don't be sad and help me." He turned around to a surprised Ladybug. "Right." She said. " You said something about your father?" She asked.

Big mistake.

A wave of anger hit Chat Noir and she attacked her. "Give me your Miraculous!" Again, she got out of the way and without hesitating, she used Lucky Charm, "Lucky Charm!" She said, throwing up her yo-yo, a red hammer appeared on her hand. She stared at it in horror, and Chat knew what she was gong to do. He wouldn't allow it, he would get her miraculous!

Before Chat Blanc could react, Ladybug took her desicion and attacked him. She tackled him to the ground and used his confusion as an advantage. In one swift movement, she grabed his hand. "Let me go!" , and hit his ring with enought strenght to make a small crack on it.

Time seemed to stop. Chat looked at her with wide eyes and then he closed them. An akuma tried to fly away from them, but Ladybug purified it before it could escape. "Fly, little butterfly!"She said and turned to the figure in the ground. His costume was black once again and his hair blonde, Ladybug sighed in relief, everything was back to normal, well almost. She kneeled next to him as he started to groan, slowly he opened his eyes and blinked before focussing them on Ladybug. "I'm sorry." He croaked.

Ladybug felt a single tear fall from one of her eyes. She had been so worried for him! "It's okay." She said. He started to sit and stood up with her help. They stared at the havoc they had created at the city and the havoc Chat had created. A  _beep_ caugth their attetion. Both their miraculous where running out of time.

"See you at the Eiffel Tower in an hour." Chat said and Ladybug nodded. They definetly needed to talk.

Ladybug went went to the left and Chat Noir to the right, each of them searched for a place to hide. Chat found a alleway and turned back to Adrien Agreste when the time ran out. He couldn't believe what had happened, he had been akumatized! He had hurt people, scared his classmates... He shook his head deciding not to think about it, not until he got to talk to Ladybug, they  needed to talk.

"That was horrible!" Said a familiar voice at his side and he turned to find Plagg. "Sorry." The black kwami shook his head and sighed. "Horrible, but not your fault. Now give me cheese, I'm tired."

Adrien chuckled, finding it amusing that the kwami could act so norally after what happened. "Sure." They walked, searching for a shop, Adrien had enought money for buying cheese. There was no way he was going back to his house. He would just wait until a hour passed and he could talk to Ladybug.

At the same time, Marinette was walking to her house to find Tikki some cookies.

\-------------------------------------------------------(.....)-------------------------------------------------

It hadn't worked! He akumatized his son for nothing! And he couldn't send him to Germany, not if he was Chat Noir. He would need to use his akumas to steal the miraculous.

Everything would be worth it when Lara came back, when he used the Miraculous to bring her back, his family would be complete once again. But sometimes Hawk Moth feared he would nver achive his goal, the city's heros were too much for his akumas, but he needed to keep trying, for his wife.

He would get the miraculous, he would.

That's what Gabriel Agrete thought as he went to the dinning room, ready to wait for his son to come back to tell Adrien something he would definetly like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, next chapter will be the last one and won't have ation, just pairing fluff.   
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the heroes discovered each other's identities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Pairing fluff, hope you like it. I wanted to make a story for Chat Blanc and a story when they discovered their identities, but decided to do just one.

An hour later, Chat Noir arrived to the Eiffel Tower to find Ladybug sitting near the top, comtemplating the city. She didn't notice he had arrived until he sat next to her. Instantly, she looked at him and hugged him. He gasped in surprise, not knoing if he should return the gesture. She let go of him and looked at him right in the eyes. "I was soo worried! You seemed to be in so much pain!" She said, sounding more like Marinette than like Ladybug.

_She was worried for me._ she smiled and he smiled back, none of them really thinking about the fact that they were skipping school. 

"How did it feel?" She asked, without being able to contain her curiosity.

"It was confusing... I felt so much anger, hate, and I don't know who it was really directed at. It was like if it was me but at the same time wasn't." 

They stayed i silence, looking at the landscape until she spoke again. "Why-" She started and Chat finished the sentence for her. "Why did I got akumatized?"

She nodded. "After you... rejected me," She flinched a little. " I went home and my father told me he wanted to send me to study in Germany." She gasped. He wanted to take Paris's superhero away? "Of coursse he doesn't know I'm Chat Noir, but he just wouldn't listen to me, and wouln't let me give an opinion. He never does, always decices everything for me."None of them thought it was weird for him to confess that, like if they were real friends, that if real friends didn't know each other's real names. They were looking at each other in the eyes. "And that's when he got his claws on me." Chat smirked, Ladybug rolled her eyes at his attempt of a pun.

"You never change." She said. "Would you like me to?" Chat took her silent for a no.

Then, he decided to ask something that had been rounding his mind since his confession. "Who is he?"

She wasn't surprised by the question. "His name is Adrien, Adrien Agreste." She said nervous because of confessing her love for Adrien, she had never told anyone exept Alya, and probably Nino knew too. Chat Noir's eyes widened, looking at her like if she had grown a extra head. She took that as a bad signal. "I know he's a famous model and everything, but he's in my class and he's sweet and," she blushed " and handsome and a really good person and I know he will never notice me, but I like him and I have this crush on him and, and..." She stopped her rambling and took a deep breath, she looked at Chat Noir waiting for his reaction, he just stared at her wide-eyed. Ladybug started to tap the metal bar they were sitting in nervously, blushing. Why had she confessed that? She was acting like when he was in front of Adrien, and in front of Chat Noir!

While the heroine took his reaction as a bad signal, Chat felt like he could die happily at the moment. Ladybug liked him! She thought all those nice thinks of him, she had a crush on him!  _A girl on my class_. Who could it be? Then he realized it and facepalmed, Ladybug gasped. How could he be so dumb! She was right in front of him all the time! The dark hair, the ponytails, blue eyes and her nervouseness... God, he was so blind!

"Chat?" Ladybug asked, worried. Why had he facepalmed, was he a friend of Adrien? 

Chat Noir chuckled and then laughed. For a moment Ladybug thought he had gone insane, why was he laughing at? Was he laughing at her? He probably thought she was just some silly girl who had a crush on the famous model, just one girl among thousands of others.

He stopped laughing and the words he spoke made her blood ran cool. "You are Marinette, right?" She froze. Did he know her? She didn't expect him to discover her identity just by the name of her crush. How? She didn't realize she had voiced her last thought until Chat replied back. "I'm in your class too." In her class? Before she could made a complete thought, he said "Plagg, claws out!" and she gasped in surprise when his costume started to banish. Her breath caught in her throath when she saw who Chat Noir really was.

"A-A-Adrien?!!!"

He smiled at her warmly. "How? You-You're Chat Noir!" He chuckled making her blush like a tomato. Had she just confessed herself to Adrien? All those things she said... But, wasn't Chat Noir in love with Ladybug? Didn't that mean... 

Like if reading her thoughts, Adrien cleared her doubts. "I don't care who is behind the mask. I still love you." Ladybug gasped.  _OH MY GOD, OH Y GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! HE TOLD ME HE LOVES ME._ She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Really?"He nodded.

"Tikki." She whispered in a strangled voice, and din't need to finish the sentence for the kwami no know what she wanted. Her costume banished, revealing Marinette. Adrien smiled warmly at him and she smiled back, he turned to look at the landscape and so did her. That wasn't how she espected her chat with Chat Noir to be, they were luky there were no turist looking at the Eiffel tower at the moment, or they would see them. Looking down, she realized how high they were, without her yo-yo and costume she would probably fall to her death. Without meaning to, she grabbed Adrien's hand that was next to hers, Adrien looked at her curiously and she realized what she had done. She let his hand go. "I'm sorry!" But he grebed her hand. She didn't expect that,  it was a really unexpected morning.

They stared at the city for some seconds. Adrie cleared his throath, he couldn't believe he was going to ask Ladybug, or Marinette,  _that._ She turned her head at him. Adrien raised her hand and kissed it softly, she blushed again. "Marinette DuPain- Cheng, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked formaly.

Her mind screamed, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! But she controled herself and in the same formal tone she replied. "Certanly I would, mister Agreste." They both laughted. "Why didn't I know this side of you, Marinette?" "I just got very nervous around you." She added in a whisper. "i still do." And Adrien raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, I think we should go back to class." Adrien said. "And we could tell that we are a couple now." He added.  _We are a couple!_ , she thoought happily. "She would love to hear it!" They laughd again. That's when it happened. Just after finishing to laugh, Adrien kissed her, and after the shock passed, she returned it. They broke the kiss to breath.

_We kissed!_ Marinette cleared her throath. "Well, then I guess we should go now." She said smiling.

"After  you, my lady."

\---------------------------------------------------------(.....)---------------------------------------------------

They transformed and went down the tower, Ladybug using her yo-yo and Chat Noir his staff. They reached the ground and ran to an alleyway between two houses, they tranformed back. It was weird to transfrom back in front of each other, but it was a good kind of weird. Almost instantly after that, to kwamis appeared in front of them.

"Is good to see you, plagg." Said Tikki in her sharp voice. "Same, Tikki, 's been a long time. I thought these two would never discover the identities of the other." Said Plagg.

"You knew?" "Why didn't you tell me, Tikki?" The kwamis sighed, knowing that would happen. "We aren't supposed to tell you." Tikki said. "And, anyway, it was pretty obvious." Plagg finished. "Now go to school."

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other. "We are so blind." She said. "Yeah." He agreed and they started walking to school.

When they finally arrived, the whole class turned to look at them, they were really,  _really_ late. Nino and Alya raised their eyebrowns and Chloe glared at Marinette, the others just looked at them in curiosity.

"Why are you late for class?" Asked the teacher.

"Er... I had a photography session and when I was coming back I, er... Crossed Marinette on the street."

"I had to run during the Chat" she looked nervously at Adrien who flinched a little at the next word." Blanc insident and went home, I thought school would be cancelled." Surprisigly, Marinette was a better liar than Marinette. 

"Alright. Just sit down." Said the teacher and they both sat on their sits and sighed in relief. The class continued. "What was that? Tell me everything." Said Alya. "I er," She looked back at Adrien who nodded, Nino was also hearing the conversation, the teacher was too busy explining to put attention to what the class was doing. "We became boyfriends." "What?" Whispered Nino. Adrian continued exlaining. "She confessed her feelings and it just happened." he said. Alya looked at Marinette incredulously. "You'll tell me the details later." She told Marintette.

Unfortunetly for them, Chloe also heard the conversation. "WHAT?!" She yelled, standing and silencing the teacher. "YOU TWO CAN'T BE A COUPLE! i'LL TELL MY DAD AND-" The teacher interrumpted her. "Please, miss Bourgois, sit down so I can continue with the explanation. I believe the mayor can't force the boy to like you, so you better sit down and search for another love interest." Chloe blushed and glared at the teacher before sitting down. The whole class, even Sabrina, contained a laugh.

Marinette moved her lips saying "Thanks" and the teacher nodded before continuing with the class.

 

When the school day ended, Marinette told Alya a story in which she found Adrien in the way to school and decided to confess, she told her most of what they had talked about and about the kiss, Alya couldn't believe her friend had finaly decided to take the first step.

After that, all students went to their houses.

\------------------------------------------------------------(.....)------------------------------------------

Ladybug and Chat Noir were in the same place in the Eiffel Tower, in the same place they had first kissed. They were contemplating the dark, sleepy city.

It had been a week since it all happened, since the akuma and the confessions. One of the best weeks of their lives. For some reason, Gabriel Agreste decided Adrien could stay in Paris, Chloe found a new love interest, some popular pop star that was coming to the city on the next week, and had left the couple in peace. There had been only a few akumas, and defeating them was easier, they trusted at each other and fighting had become fun, something they looked forward to. They had even gone into a double date with Alya and Nino to play bowling and it had been a great  first date.

"It's weird we were studing together all this time and didn't notice it." She commented.

"We were so blind." He said. "So, so blind." She added.

"Adrien, do you love me?" She asked. She feared he would answer no, but she needed to know.

"Yes."

"Even after I ignored you and rejected you? Even after all what happened. After all this time?" She asked.

He sighed and she thought he was going to say no, that he didn't truly loved her. He chuckled. "Always."

"Forever and always." He added. "After all, you are my lady."

She smiled and the next second they were kissing. Kissing in front of the turist below, so everyone could see that they loved each other. It didn't matter if they knew. It didn't matter if Hawk Moth tried to use it againts them. They could defat his akumas. They could hide their secret. They could protect Paris.

As long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Please, comment!


End file.
